Jealous
by Naura Brieby
Summary: Dia tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku tahu dia tak bermaksud untuk membuatku tersiksa begini./Sasuke-kun, kau di sini untuk mematai-mataiku?/Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mengetahui bahwa setiap gadis di sekolah kita berfantasi tentang dirimu./OOC,AU.


.

JEALOUS

.

.  
Warning: OOC, AU, repost, etc...

.

.

x.X.x

Dia tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku tahu dia tak bermaksud untuk membuatku tersiksa begini, itu hanya bagian dari kepribadiannya, kebaikannya, dan karena itulah banyak yang jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi apakah dia harus mengajari begitu banyak orang?! Aku tidak akan begitu khawatir jika dia hanya mengajari gadis-gadis, tapi tidak, dia juga mengajari pemuda-pemuda bodoh di sana. Setiap pemuda di sekolah ini begitu ingin dekat dengannya, hanya saja dia tidak sadar akan hal itu, dan kecantikan yang terpancar di wajahnya itu membuat setiap pemuda akan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Kebanyakan pemuda paham bahwa mereka harus menjauh darinya karena dia telah memiliki kekasih, dan kekasih yang dimaksud adalah aku, gadisku itu hanya—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Dobe sialan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya bermesraan dengan Hinata atau apa?!" Aku berbisik padanya, gadisku tak boleh tahu aku di sini. Ini akan merusak segalanya.

"Uh Teme, Hinata sedang ada pertemuan dengan klub Kimia-nya. Dan kupikir kita harus ke lapangan basket. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku memang berencana ke sana, tapi aku harus menundanya, Sakura sedang mengajari si rambut merah." geramku. Si rambut merah itu adalah kapten tim bisbol, dan dia yang paling menjengkelkan di antara pemuda-pemuda lainnya. Aku pikir dia pemalas, dia merasa dirinya adalah impian setiap gadis dan sebuah mimpi buruk untuk para kekasih gadis-gadis itu. Dan rupanya, kini si rambut merah itu sedang meminta Sakura-ku mengajarinya dalam pelajaran Fisika dan bahasa Inggris, dua mata pelajaran dimana Sakura selalu unggul. Kebetulan? Kurasa tidak.

"Apa si brengsek itu mencoba melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura-chan?" Naruto berbisik. Naruto dan Sakura adalah saudara sepupu. Mereka sering bertengkar, dan memainkan beberapa kejahilan satu sama lain, tapi pada akhirnya mereka benar-benar akur dan akan melakukan apapun untuk satu sama lain.

"Sejauh ini tidak."

"SIALAN! Ow, oh ya Tuhan!" Naruto tiba-tiba menjerit dan melompat memegangi kakinya.

"Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan! Duduk! Kau akan membuat kita ketahuan!" Aku mendesis padanya. Sakura tak boleh tahu atau dia akan benar-benar marah padaku. Lagi.

"Uh Teme, jari kakiku terantuk meja. Kupikir aku tak bisa bermain basket. Ini serius." ucapnya berlebihan.

Sementara Naruto melompat-lompat di dekatku seperti orang bodoh hanya karena jari kakinya terantuk, aku kembali mengawasi Sakura dan si rambut merah. Dan saat itulah aku melihat Sakura berjalan ke arahku. Sial sial sial. Ini buruk. Salahkan si baka-dobe ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Uh oh. Suara Sakura terdengar terlalu tenang. Ini akan menjadi sangat buruk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau seharusnya pergi berlatih basket dengan Naruto, kan." Sakura melotot padaku dan Naruto. Naruto berbalik, dan dia berhenti melompat-lompat dan menahan jari kakinya saat melihat Sakura.

"Well, seperti yang kau lihat Sakura, kupikir aku harus menambah wawasanku dengan membaca buku dan perpustakaan ini adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk melakukannya." jelasku. Kurasa itu penjelasan yang cukup pintar. Tapi dilihat dari ekspresi wajah gadis merah muda-ku, aku merasa itu bukan ide yang bagus.

Naruto memukul bagian belakang kepalaku. "Dasar bodoh, kau sedang membaca kamus." Sial.

"Sasuke-kun, kau di sini untuk memata-mataiku?" tanya Sakura curiga.

Kenapa Tuhan, kenapa aku harus memiliki kekasih sepintar dia?

"Sakura-hime, aku di sini tidak untuk memata-mataimu."

Sementara Naruto sepertinya mengambil kesempatan ini sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk menyelinap pergi dan meninggalkanku menghadapi kemurkaan Sakura sendirian. Sialan.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Jangan berani-beraninya kau mencoba menyelinap pergi. Cepat kembali ke sini sekarang!" Ya Tuhan, kekasihku ini terdengar seperti ibunya.

"Sakura-chan... Oh Tuhan, kau terdengar seperti ibuku!" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan malu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Baik. Sekarang, apa alasanmu memata-mataiku dan Gaara? Aku hanya mengajari dia, Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku?" ucap Sakura dengan suara tenang tapi menakutkan. Sial, ini benar-benar buruk. Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, gadisku itu berjalan pergi dengan kekecewaan terpancar di matanya. "Naruto, ayo pergi."

Aku menghela napas. Aku salah lagi. Bukannya aku tak percaya padanya. Aku percaya dia sepenuhnya. Hanya saja, si rambut merah itu yang membuatku tak percaya. Pemuda itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan celana dalam seorang gadis. Aku hanya mencoba manjaga apa yang menjadi milikku. Tapi kenyataannya, Sakura membuat hatiku retak berkeping-keping. Rasanya seperti dia tak percaya lagi padaku.

Sakura dan aku telah bersama sejak di tahun pertama. Itu menjadi tahun terbaik dalam hidupku. Kami tertawa bebas ketika kami bersama-sama, dan aku tidak akan mempertaruhkan hubungan ini untuk apapun. Dia seorang yang gigih, dogmatis, dan keras kepala, tapi dia juga orang yang paling peduli pada sekitarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan tanpanya. Mungkin aku akan berantakan dan kacau.

.

xxx

.

Saat ini, aku dan Naruto berada di lapangan basket, aku tidak bisa membawa diriku dengan baik, bahkan untuk melempar bola sekalipun. Aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan, kebisingan di sekitarku sangat memekakkan telinga, jadi aku memilih pergi ke ruang ganti, duduk di sana dan merenung.

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka, aku mendongak dan mendapati si rambut merah berjalan masuk ke ruang ganti. Sial. Aku baru saja membuat diriku terlihat seperti seorang idiot di depannya dan sekarang dia datang untuk melihat diriku yang tak berdaya ini. Sepertinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah memenangkan penghargaan sebagai orang teridiot sedunia.

"Hei, bisa kita bicara?" tanyanya. Aku sedikit curiga, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak.

"Tentu, ada apa?" Mencoba untuk menjadi sebaik mungkin, jadi aku tidak akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih parah dengan Sakura-ku.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau berpikir aku ini pemalas, mencoba mendapatkan celana dalam seorang gadis, dan menginginkan mereka berada di ranjangku, bukan?" Baiklah, ini aneh. Sepertinya anak ini telah menancapkan paku di kepalanya sendiri.

"...tidak persis..."

"Hentikan omong kosong itu. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku."

"Baiklah, iya. Bisa kau langsung saja ke intinya?" Aku benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat percakapan tentang perasaan kami. Aku hanya ingin melakukan percakapan itu dengan Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka Sakura mengajariku. Dan aku tak bisa memberitahumu alasan aku ingin dia yang mengajariku, tapi serius, kau tak perlu khawatir tentang sikapku padanya." Aku sedikit mempunyai gambaran tentang ini...

"Oke, baik. Sakura memang sangat menyukai menjadi guru, hell, bahkan dia selalu mengajariku setiap waktu."

"Baiklah, kau hanya perlu untuk tidak membiarkan kecemburuanmu itu menjadi penghalang hubunganmu dengan seorang gadis yang luar biasa."

x.X.x

Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku masih duduk di ruang ganti, berpikir bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, sampai ponselku berbunyi dan nama Sakura melintas di layar.

Kemarilah. Kita harus bicara.

Sial.

Dan di sinilah aku berada, aku bahkan tidak ingat tadi sempat mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku duduk di jalan masuk rumah Sakura seperti orang bodoh. Aku tahu kami akan berdebat. Sakura dan aku bisa berdebat dengan baik. Aku mencoba untuk mengumpulkan energi untuk berdebat dengannya sampai dering ponselku menyadarkanku.

Jangan duduk di luar seperti orang idiot. Masuk ke dalam.

Baiklah. Sudah waktunya untuk menghadapi kekasih cantikku ini. Dengan langkah sedikit berat, aku berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

x.X.x

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau menyadari berapa banyak gadis yang memandangimu saat kau berjalan di koridor? Berapa banyak anggota pemandu sorak yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu dan rela menyodorkan dada mereka ke wajahmu? Berapa kali aku mendengar gadis mendesahkan namamu di kamar mandi? Apa kau menyadari betapa banyak hal menyebalkan bagiku? Apa kau tahu, setiap gadis di sekolah kita sangat ingin bercinta denganmu?" Baiklah, ucapan Sakura sangat cukup untuk menambah rasa bersalah dalam diriku.

"Tapi Saku..."

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mengetahui bahwa setiap gadis di sekolah kita berfantasi tentang dirimu."

"Aku tahu. Banyak pemuda berbicara tentangmu di ruang ganti. Mereka menatapmu lapar saat kau berjalan di koridor. Dari depan, beberapa pemuda memang bertingkah biasa saja, tapi Sakura, kau adalah fantasi mereka. Percayalah padaku."

Kupikir dia menyadari sudut pandangku sekarang. Karena selama ini, dia hanya melihat dari sudut pandangnya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tak bisa percaya padaku? Ini hanya melibatkan satu orang. Seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak tertarik padaku. Gaara dan aku tak berbicara apapun selain bahasa Inggris dan Fisika. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu."

"Aku akan selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura. Aku tak peduli kau suka atau tidak. Itulah harga yang kita bayar dengan cinta. Aku selalu khawatir tentangmu. Kau selalu di pikiranku, aku hanya ingin kau aman dan terlindungi. Dan aku berusaha untuk melindungimu dengan cara terbaik yang kutahu."

"Sasu, percayalah, tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dirimu. Kau satu-satunya yang kulihat dalam hidupku. Aku tak melihat hidupku bersama Gaara. Aku hanya melihat kita, tak ada yang lain, hanya dirimu." Dia tersenyum manis.

Setelah dia selesai dengan kalimatnya, aku langsung menekan bibirku pada bibirnya, membawanya ke dalam ciuman manis dan penuh perasaan, aku tahu dia satu-satunya untukku. Akan ada pasang surut di sepanjang hidup kita, tapi selama dia di sisiku, aku bisa melakukan apapun. Karena dia ada untukku, tidak ada yang lain kecuali dirinya.

.

.

FIN.

.

Terimakasih sudah baca. Tinggalin jejak bisa?  
Review mungkin? ^_^


End file.
